


Mistletoe

by thatsmistertoyou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmistertoyou/pseuds/thatsmistertoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan plants mistletoe all over their flat, and Phil retaliates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet drabble inspired by this lovely comic: http://thatsmistertoyou.tumblr/post/69756047992/mistletoe. Enjoy <3

“Dan?” Phil called to his boyfriend, clambering down the stairs.

Dan was curled up on the couch with his laptop. “What?”

Phil entered the room and took a seat next to Dan. “Why is this everywhere?” Phil questioned, holding up the plant. It had been taped to the top of the Mac they used for video editing.

“Here’s why,” Dan replied mischievously, snatching the mistletoe from Phil’s hand and holding it over their heads. He glanced upward, as though he didn’t know it was there, and feigned surprise. “Oh, would you look at that?” Dan swooped down and placed a quick kiss on Phil’s lips.

Phil had gone fire engine red, which only doubled Dan’s satisfaction. That was half the reason he had littered their apartment with them.

“There are other ways of asking for affection, you know,” Phil mumbled, staring down at his lap.

“I know, but I thought this was cute and romantic. Not to mention festive.”

“I suppose so,” Phil mused, standing up to go back to editing.

***

Dan’s plan had gone swimmingly. Over the next day or so, he and Phil wound up underneath one of the many mistletoes quite a lot. After the first five times, Phil gave up on being flustered and just enjoyed the random kisses. It was difficult not to, really, especially after one encounter they had had while going off to bed.

They crossed the threshold of Dan’s bedroom at the same time. Phil, remembering that a mistletoe was taped to the doorframe, grabbed Dan by the hand and pulled him back.

He laced their fingers together and pointed upward when Dan turned around. Dan didn’t even look up before he wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck. Phil settled his hands on Dan’s waist and gently pushed him so that his back was against the doorframe.

Their lips connected softly at first, but then more passionately. Dan ran his fingers through Phil’s hair, thoroughly enjoying the closeness of being pinned between Phil and the threshold. He pulled away and pressed his lips to Phil’s neck.

“Why don’t we move this inside?” he murmured into Phil’s collarbone.

“Mhm,” Phil murmured in agreement, leading the way to the bed and sprawling out on it. Dan crossed the room to turn on his amber lamp, as he thought that it made for good mood lighting. When he flipped the switch, he was shocked to see it plastered with cat stickers. Each drop of amber now had a kitten stuck to it.

“Phil!” Dan exclaimed, shooting daggers at his boyfriend, who was curled up in a ball in a fit of laughter. “You and your fucking cat stickers,” Dan continued in disgust, peeling a kitten from the lamp and letting it stick to his finger.

“Don’t worry,” Phil managed to squeak out between giggles, “they’ll come off clean.”

“They had better!” Dan exclaimed, glancing around the dimly lit room. “Where else did you put them?”

“Oh, you’ll have to see.”

Dan groaned, and flopped face down onto his bed in defeat. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Well, I had to retaliate after you put mistletoe everywhere.”

“What’d you need to retaliate for? It wasn’t a prank,” Dan replied, turning his head and looking up at Phil.

“I know. It was a ridiculous and adorable gesture. Which is why I had to do something just like it.” Phil leaned down and placed a kiss on Dan’s cheek. “And you know you love it, so don’t even lie.”

“I dunno why I do,” Dan muttered in mock annoyance, sitting up and crossing his legs.

“Because you love me,” Phil teased, and he looked so proud to have flustered Dan that Dan couldn’t help but smile.

“This is true. Cat stickers and all.” Dan remembered the kitten that was still stuck to his finger. He peeled it off, and pressed it onto Phil’s nose before leaning over to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please consider leaving a comment or kudos. You can also [reblog it here](http://thatsmistertoyou.tumblr.com/post/70884102316/mistletoe) or come [say hi](http://thatsmistertoyou.tumblr.com/mail) on tumblr. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
